


Peppermint on Blueberry

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, but bandori is now also my friend, but she'd definitely be a flustered gay, food imagery as titles is always fun, maybe yohane is a bit ooc in this, mostly from yohane's perspective, sorry bandori/hina fans, wacky twin mixups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Aqours goes to a live house in Tokyo for a performance in their second year active. Yohane makes a new friend.(Or perhaps a new "friend"?)





	Peppermint on Blueberry

Yohane inhaled,taking in a deep breath of the fresh,surprisingly clear Tokyo air. She was a second-year now. The six remaining members of Aqours kept working hard,chasing their shared goal of fame and putting a smile on everyone’s face. She missed Mari,who had gone off to university in the States. She knew Riko did,too. With her big sister Dia away as well,Ruby had become even more outgoing,really coming into her own. Quite surprisingly,it was Hanamaru who had become withdrawn with both Kanan and Dia gone. Sure,Kanan was still pretty close by,working at the dive shop,but it wasn’t the same as being able to see her at school every day.

 

Chika,in her efforts to expand their horizons and bring Aqours’ music to new audiences,had gotten them a chance to perform a live show over at Live House Circle,here in Tokyo. They were supposed to meet up with another idol group before the performance,too. Pastel…something. Yohane hadn’t heard about them before,considering how they were on a very different trajectory from Aqours. They hadn’t even participated in a single Love Live! Still,they were rising stars in the idol world,and Aqours could probably learn a thing or two from them.

 

It was at this point in Yohane’s mind-clearing,introspective walk that her curse of misfortune reared its ugly head,as her heel skidded on a shallow puddle on the pavement,sending her sprawling forwards to land flat on her face…right at someone’s feet.

 

Groaning in pain,Yohane opened her eyes. Heeled sandals. Knee-high socks. Whoever it was,they had style. Yohane took a deep breath. This was…embarrassing,but she could shake off that feeling by doing the one thing she always did: play it off.

 

With that thought,she all but leapt to her feet,striking a pose as she held her hand over her eye. “Alas,such is the accursed fate of the fallen angel,to be sent falling and to hurt herself in the presence of such a fair,delicate maiden. Yet,I am glad,for I could not live with myself if in my fall I were to hurt a lady such as yourself-”

 

She looked up,meeting the other girl’s gaze. Mint green hair. Yellow eyes like Mari’s…but presently filled with disdain instead of joy. Yohane was used to people being mildly bemused when she put on her fallen angel act. Those with a good sense of humor might laugh with her,not at her. But this gaze…it was contemptuous,fearsome. It felt like those yellow eyes were burning straight into her skull.

 

Yohane froze.

 

And the minty-haired,yellow-eyed girl turned and walked away without a word.

 

* * *

 

 

Yohane shivered in the air conditioned air of the Burger Smile that she and her friends were sitting in,as they awaited their meeting with Pastel Palettes. Absently,she wrapped up her half-eaten burger,turning to her drink.

 

The front door creaked a little as another group entered,a loud sound of greeting interrupting Yohane’s stewing in her own embarrassment.

 

“Chika-chan,is that you?!”

 

“Aya-chan,oh my gosh! I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

 

The other members of both groups greeted each other with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Yohane looked up again,and her gaze met…

 

Minty green peppermint ice cream hair.

 

Radiant,amber eyes,gleaming like a cat before it pounces on its prey.

 

Oh no.

 

Yohane’s head swam as her legs carried her forward,and she felt herself bend forward at the waist.

 

“Oh my god,please,I’m so sorry,I must’ve looked so weird just now,but I really,really am thankful that you didn’t get hurt-” The words tumbled out of her mouth,almost as though she’d rehearsed them in her head a hundred times in the hour that passed between their embarrassing first meeting.

 

Hina blinked. “I…have we…met?” She bit her lip. “Oh! You must be that ‘weirdo bunhead’ that Sayo ran into just now! I mean,those weren’t the exact words she used,but that’s kind of the idea…”

 

Yohane straightened back up,though mostly because of the chill that just ran down her spine. She felt her face flush,a bead of sweat forming. “Sayo…?”

 

Hina let out a little chuckle. “Yeah,Sayo! She’s my twin sister…” She reached up,rubbing the back of her head. “Gotta say,it’s been quite a while since the last time someone mistook us for each other.”

 

Yohane exhaled sharply. That was a relief. At least she’d just embarrassed herself in front of a total stranger,as opposed to alienating someone Aqours might want to work with thanks to her weird behavior. “Y-yeah,well,that was Yohane for sure. Yohane is me,um,I am Yohane,that’s me. But…” She shook her head,as though trying to dislodge the last bits of embarrassment in her head. “…you should call me Yoshiko while we’re here. I…allow you to call me Yoshiko.”

 

“Eeeh…?” Hina pouted,leaning forward to take Yohane’s arm. “But I think ‘Yohane’ is really cute! It’s…it’s really fun to say! Has this…energy to it!”

 

Yohane felt a smile creep onto her lips. She took Hina’s hand in turn,looking into her eyes. Those eyes that she looked upon with fear only a few minutes ago…

 

Now,they seemed familiar. Comforting.

 

“Energy,huh?” With that,she sat down,almost pulling Hina into the seat next to her.

 

“Tell me,what do you know about the Lemegeton…?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yohane and Hina sat on a bench in the outdoor cafe that had closed for the night. Sounds of celebration came from Circle close by,as Aqours was pretty much partying with Pastel Palettes,and the other bands in attendance. The performance could not be called anything less than a resounding success. Yohane and Riko took readily to more rock styled performances,but the others adapted quickly,too.

 

Yohane reached into her jacket pocket,pulling out the burger from earlier in the afternoon. Holding it aside,she offered it to Hina. “Hey uh,you want some? I mean,it’s a little messed up now,and the bread’s kinda dry…”

 

In return,Hina only smiled as she leaned over,opening her mouth wide and taking away two-thirds of the remaining burger in one bite.

 

For some reason,Yohane felt herself blush again. She turned as she put what was left into her mouth,chewing quickly as she looked up at the stars. “Mmm. I…had a great time tonight,Hina-kun. You guys are super energetic. I haven’t felt like that in…quite a long time.”

 

“Heh…!” Somehow,Hina had already swallowed that mass of meat,vegetables,and bread. “Pastel Palettes puts in a ton of effort into each and every performance! But…singing AND dancing at the level Aqours does? At the same time? Pff,I couldn’t do that…”

 

Yohane exhaled,chuckling a bit. “I-I guess…we both have things to be happy with. T-the fallen angel’s pride…can come only in the midst of humbleness.” Saying her usual weird stuff still felt a little weird,even after the day they spent together,but…Hina seemed to enjoy it.

 

“Ehe…” Hina giggled. “Though the angel has fallen to Earth…” She raised her arm,putting it around Yohane’s shoulder. “…her light is still brighter than any star in the sky.”

 

By now,Yohane’s face was indeed glowing bright red. It could probably light up the moon even if the sun was gone. “A-ah,Hina-kun.” She turned away,pouting. “Y-you don’t have to spare my feelings like that…”

 

“Yohane-chan…” Hina leaned in. “It’s not sparing your feelings,you know? I had a great time,too. Not just with Aqours,but…with you.”

 

Just then,a beep rang through the quietness of the night,sending them both pulling at their phones.

 

“Oh…” Hina frowned. “It’s Sayo. We gotta get going now.”

 

“Oh,um well…you’d…better not keep your scary big sis waiting…” One might almost see steam pouring out of Yohane’s ears at this point.

 

“Yeah…” Hina stood up,stretching her back. “…I’d better go in and say bye to the others,first.”

 

“Yeah! Y-you should totally…do that.” Yohane remained on the bench as though rooted there,smoothing her skirt out even though it wasn’t folded at all.

 

“I will.” Hina turned,walking back towards Circle. “Oh and whenever you’re in Tokyo again…” She smiled over her shoulder,raising her hand to her ear.”

 

“Call me,why don’t you?”


End file.
